ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven: The Little Mermaid
Raven: The Little Mermaid is a 2011 magical drama movie, based on the tale of Hans Christian Andersen. The sequel to it is Raven: The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. It was released on November 16. Cast * Mark McLaughlin - Lamar * Thomas Ingleston - Intho * Heather Bradley - Brhea * Lladel Bryant - Bryal * Leigh Hall - Halei * Daniel Hartley - Hadan * Jenny Senior - Sejen * Alexandra Gardiner - Gaale * Allana Davies - Daala * Francesca Kelly - Kefra * Luke Adamson - Adluk * Ashley Jenkins - Jeash * James Elliott - Eljam * Anthony Boyalediou - Boyan * Pamela Dwyer - Padwy * Ruby May Glen - Glema * Lucia Vecchio - Andrea * Raquel Christiana - Emma * Elisa Schnebelie - Mia * Michelle Ruff - Stephanie * Karen Strassman - Olivia * Bethanie Garcia - Princess Aurora * Amy Treadwell - Cinderella * Nicolette Melody - Jasmine * Sarah Ingle - Rapunzel * Jenny Swoish - Merida * Kayla Stagnoli - Pocahontas * Katie Stagnoli - Moana * Charlotte Edwards - Cared * Lorna Wright - Arnor * Amber Arden - Snow White * Rachel Litfin - Belle * J Liang - Mulan * Ranitra Coleman - Princess Tiana * Monica Ricketts - Ariel * Liam Neeson - Ra's Al Ghul * Brian Blessed - The Giant * Daniel Jackson - Ervan Songs * Here On My Island * Rock 'N' Roll * Queen of the Waves * Friends Are Forever * Princess of the Sea (end credits) * Moments We Live For (end credits) Chapters * Chapter 1: A Giant Nightmare * Chapter 2: Off To A New Location * Chapter 3: Welcome To Philadelphia! * Chapter 4: "Let The Match Begin!" * Chapter 5: Zombie Attack * Chapter 6: Magical Mia * Chapter 7: Surf's Up! * Chapter 8: The Armored Car Chase * Chapter 9: "Hit Me!" * Chapter 10: Swim-Sational! * Chapter 11: Holy Identification! * Chapter 12: Putting On A Show * Chapter 13: The Lamborghini Crash * Chapter 14: Sea World Fright * Chapter 15: A Rude Interruption * Chapter 16: A Dramatic Battle Ensues * Chapter 17: Defend The East Coast! * Chapter 18: Delaware Under Attack * Chapter 19: Protect Virginia! * Chapter 20: Booby Traps Galore * Chapter 21: Turning The Tide * Chapter 22: Storming The Sun-Trust Center * Chapter 23: Papa Rainbow's Last Stand * Chapter 24: A Happy Ending Obstacles Philadelphia # Floating Steps (8 villain fails) # Cat Grab (4 villain fails) # Prism Tilt (5 villain fails) # Flying Shelf Grab (27 villain fails) # Hourglass Drop (39 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # Ledge Jump # Stair Hopper (14 villain fails) # Cargo Climb Atlanta # Floating Steps # Wing Swing (12 villain fails) # Spinning Bridge (11 villain fails) # Lunatic Ledges (25 villain fails) # Coconut Climb (22 villain fails) # Warped Wall # Salmon Ladder # The Wedge (16 villain fails) # En Garde (2 villain fails) # Cargo Climb Trivia * This movie took out 277 victims, beating even SASUKE 6's Jump Hang, which took out 76 competitors in Japan. Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Magic Movies Category:2011 Category:Drama Movies Category:Raven: The Little Mermaid